


Birthday Sex

by AshNicole_xx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Double Penetration, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Intoxication, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNicole_xx/pseuds/AshNicole_xx
Summary: Birthday sex with your two favorite boys





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AirBrushed_Gemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirBrushed_Gemini/gifts).



> I wrote this for my best friend for her birthday last year, so i took a bunch of her favorite things and put them all in one fic. I took her name out of it, and replaced it with “Y/N” so others could possibly enjoy it, too.  
> Let me know what you think, and please be kind. Enjoy :)

*Now*

 

It was your birthday, and you were beyond excited to spend the entire day with your boys.

You were in a polygamous relationship with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. It was strange at first, having two boyfriends, and being the center of attention to two very hot, very affectionate super soldiers.

 

\--

*2 years ago*

 

Tony Stark hired you as a physical trainer, to help train the Avengers when they were in the gym, which is what led you to meeting your boyfriends.

Your first day on the job, you were in the gym setting up, when a very large man walked in. He was clad in a pair of gym shorts and a tight tank top, his long brown hair was thrown into a bun to keep it out of his face while training.

Your eyes were immediately drawn to his body. He had one metal arm and the other one was just as large. You had been a physical trainer for two years now, and not once had you seen anyone with that much muscle. His arm, his abs, and even his thighs were bulging with muscle. 

He seen you and smiled, walking over to you. Sticking out his hand, he starts talking. “Hey! You must be the new trainer I heard about. The name’s Bucky.”

“Y/N.” You take his hand and shake it. His grip so strong. You had a feeling you were going to have a hard time concentrating and training this one. “It’s nice to meet you, Bucky.”

“Pleasures all mine.. the rest of the team should be down in a few”

 

Just as he said, the rest of the Avengers showed up a couple at a time within the next five minutes. The last one to show up was another way too attractive and bulky man. He had short blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes, wearing a pair of sweatpants, and god what was it with these men wearing tight shirts? You could see every muscle outlined in his tight grey t shirt.

Walking up to you, he introduced himself, like most of the team did. “So, you’re the new trainer Tony hired, huh? Im Steve.” You were undoubtedly staring at him. He wasn’t as large as Bucky, but you could tell he could probably keep up. This job was going to be the death of you. Steve cleared his throat, “are you okay?”

“Wh-what? Oh. Yeah. Im.. im fine. Im Y/N. It's nice to meet you.” Giving him a quick smile, you turned to the rest of the group. “Okay everybody! Lets get started, why don’t we?”

 

\--

 

Within the first few months at your new job, you found it was really easy to relax around the team, and you got comfortable enough around Steve and Bucky, that you occasionally threw harmless flirting their way, and they reciprocated.

One day after training, you were headed back to your room, when you heard heavy footsteps running up behind you. Stopping, you turned around to see who was coming up behind you.

“Hey, Buck. What’s the rush?” He was glistening with sweat. Obviously skipping his shower after the gym. His hair was falling out of his bun. Nevertheless, he still looked so good.

“I wanted to catch you before you disappeared to your room. I wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay, shoot.” smiling at him, signaling him to continue.

“So, you’ve probably maybe gotten the hint that I like you? I mean, I don’t just flirt with everyone. And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get dinner with me sometime?” You had never seen Bucky look so nervous, and you hated yourself for having to turn him down.

“Oh, Bucky. You’re so sweet. And I like you too, but I can’t.”

“Oh.. you have a boyfriend, don’t you? I should have known. Someone like you couldn’t be single.”

“No. No, it's not that. It's just that, I have feelings towards both you and someone else, and I don’t think it would be fair to you, if I was with you and still had eyes for someone else.”

“Oh.” The optimism in his eyes died a little. “Is it someone I know?”

Your cheeks flushed. “Uh. Yeah. Actually… It's Steve.”

Bucky nodded slowly. You seen a slight glint in his eye. You could tell the wheels in his head were turning. “Okay. Okay, thanks Y/N.” He turned and walked away towards his room.

Walking away yourself, you mumbled, “ooookay. That was weird.”

 

The next two days, any time you seen Bucky, he acted like nothing had even happened. Like he didn’t ask you out, and you didn’t turn him down. It was the weekend, and you usually gave the team a break on Saturdays and Sundays to rest, so anytime you seen him, it wasn’t for a prolonged amount of time. But every time he passed you in the hallway, he would give you a mischievous smirk.

 

When Monday morning came around, you were in the gym setting up for today's training session.

You had the team sparring today, to work on their fighting skills. Naturally, Steve and Bucky partnered up. Being the a couple of the strongest people on the team, they always decided it would be best for them to spar, rather than risking hurting any of the other team members.

You couldn’t keep yourself from staring at them as they sparred. Two giant men made entirely out of muscle, throwing each other around, their bodies glistening with sweat.

You had been staring at them for so long that when you finally looked away, you noticed that training should have ended 10 minutes ago. You rubbed your palms over your face before speaking out. “Okay, guys! That’s a wrap. You can go get cleaned up! See ya guys!” Everyone stopped and headed to the locker rooms to shower and change, while you went to put away the things you had gotten out for today's sparring.

As you finished picking up, you turned around to head back to your room, when Bucky and Steve came strolling over to you. Big grins plastered their faces, showing off their white teeth. As they stopped in front of you, you smiled at them. “Hey boys. What’s up?”

“hey Doll, so about the other day” Bucky started.

“Bucky..” was all you managed to say, before he cut you off.

“Listen. I talked to Steve here, and”

“YOU TOLD STEVE?” Your face blushed bright red. You just wanted to crawl into a hole now.

“Hear him out, Y/N.” Steve said, giving you a grin.

You sighed and turned to look at Bucky, crossing your arms across your chest.

“As I was saying. I talked to Steve, and we think we may have found a solution to your problem.”

You arched an eyebrow, “Oh did you now? Do go on.”

“See, the thing is, I like you too. I was actually going to ask you out to dinner but Buck here beat me to the punch.”

“Oh?” you were slightly surprised. Both of these male model looking motherfuckers were interested in you? You had to be dreaming.

“Yes. Anyways, we were talking, and we came up with a solution. That is, if you’re okay with it.” Steve said.

“Okay” You waited before adding, “are you going to tell me your solution, or are you just planning on telling me you have one, and then not tell me?”

Bucky chuckled. “You could have us both.” Complete and utter shock crossed your face. He noticed, and continued. “I know. It’s a little unconventional, but listen. It wouldn’t be the first time Steve and I shared a girl. And this way you wouldn’t have to feel bad about being with one of us and having feelings for the other, because you could have us both.”

You were silent. You didn’t know what to say. Two boyfriends? At the same time? What would people say? “I, uh..”

“Think on it” Steve said, before they both turned and left the gym.

Fuck. How are you supposed to make a decision like this? How does one have two boyfriends?

 

It had been a couple of weeks since Bucky and Steve had made their proposition, and thankfully they let you take your time and didn’t push you to make a decision.

Finally having thought you had given it enough thought, you pulled out your phone and sent a text.

 

12:30pm

To Bucky:

“ _Hey. Can I talk to you and Steve?_ ”

Send.

Your phone vibrated.

12:31pm

Bucky:

“ _Yeah, sure. We’re just in the kitchen_.”

 

You shoved your phone in your back pocket and left your room. Each floor had a communal kitchen/dining area, and lounge area, where everyone could go and just hang out whenever they wanted.

Walking down the hallway, you got butterflies in your stomach, and walking into the kitchen seeing them both leaning against the counter, beers in hand, and laughing at whatever was just said didn’t make it any better. If anything, your nerves got worse. You took a deep breath, and greeted everyone in the room. Bucky, Steve, and Sam. Turning to Sam, you asked if you could have a moment to talk to the other two alone.

Sam nodded his head, “yes, ma’am.” He said, as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

“So…” you said.

“Soo” Bucky repeated, giving you a small smile.

“I've thought long and hard about your guys’ proposition.”

“And?” Steve asked.

“Well, first, I want to thank you both for not pushing me, and rushing me to make a decision.” They both nodded their heads. “Second, I want to tell you that this is the hardest decision I've had to make to date. Third, I think I would like to give it a try.”  Both men grinned, smiling widely. “and fourth, this will be a big adjustment for me. You two may have shared partners before, but this whole concept is new to me. I’ve never been shared before..”

“oh, doll. I'm excited you decided to do this.” Bucky said, still smiling.

“You wont regret it. I promise.” Steve added.

“I better not, or you both are dead” you said with a smile. Though half joking, their smiles faltered a bit.

 

\--

 

*Now*

 

The past couple of years had been amazing. At first you thought there may be a jealousy issue, or you would spend more time with one than the other, but that wasn’t the issue. Not once had Steve gotten jealous of Bucky, nor Bucky of Steve, and you found yourself spending equal time with the two of them.

It was kind of awkward coming out to the team, and telling them that all three of you were in a relationship, but it wasn’t something you could easily be kept secret, with the touching and the kissing that happened with both boys.

 

When you woke up, you woke up to an empty bed. You usually woke up with boys’ arms thrown around you. Frowning, you rolled out of bed and walked down the hall.

Since the three of you started dating, Tony had moved you into bigger living quarters. The regular “rooms” were essentially small apartments, accommodated for one person. At first, two of you would stay at another’s place, and you would switch off, until Tony decided he was tired of seeing you guys leaving a different room every morning to go back to your own to change. So, he gave you guys a bigger living space that all three of you could comfortably live in.

Walking down the hall, you entered the living room, where you seen both boys in the kitchen, making the biggest mess, you’ve ever seen.

“You guys are cleaning that up, you know that right?” They hadn't heard you come in, they looked up at you, and laughed. “I woke up in bed alone. Not really how a girl wants to start off her birthday, y’know. Now you’re gonna have to make it up to me.” You gave them a smirk.

You walked into the kitchen and pecked both of them on the lips. You looked around to try to figure out what they were doing.

“What exactly are you two up to?”

“Well” Bucky said, “It was  _ supposed _ to be a surprise. But you woke up before you were supposed to.”

“Oh, well excuse me.” You laughed.

“We’re making you a cake” Steve said.

“From scratch.” Bucky added.

“Oh, boys. You didn’t have to do that. You could have just gotten one from the grocery store like we usually do.. instead of making a mess of the kitchen”

It really was a mess. There was flour on the counter, on both boys, and even on the floor. Steve had chocolate in his hair. How it got there was anybody’s guess, and there was a fuck ton of dishes in the sink. It was the definition of a disaster. The smell coming from the oven was heavenly though, so you had to give them that.

“We know, Doll. We just wanted to make your day extra special.” Bucky said.

“You go get dressed. We’re going to clean up. We’re taking you out for lunch.” Steve said.

You kissed them both again, before turning around to head to your shared bedroom to get dressed.

In the same amount of time it took you to figure out what to wear, Bucky had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, and Steve had showered, cleaning the chocolate from his hair, and had gotten dressed.

You had settled on a black tank top, white shorts, black converse, threw your long hair up into a ponytail, and put on minimal makeup, not wanting to be hot and uncomfortable in the summer heat.

Walking back out of your room, you walked into the living room where Steve was standing, talking to Bucky. Bucky was in the kitchen, with a large chocolate cake that was sitting on the counter cooling.

“You guys ready?” you asked, walking up to Steve, and putting your arm around his waist.

“You bet, doll” Bucky said walking out of the kitchen to the other side of you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders, as you wrapped your other arm around his waist. The three of you walked out of your living space, to start your birthday together.

 

A couple hours later, the three of you arrived back home. Having had a few glasses of wine at lunch, you loudly announced that you wanted cake.

You kicked off your shoes and went into the kitchen, both boys following behind you. Steve went to the fridge and pulled out the chocolate frosting he and Bucky made earlier.

Bucky grabbed a knife to spread the frosting over the cake. You stuck your finger in the bowl, gathering frosting on your finger, and brought it to your mouth, sucking off the chocolate.

“Mmmm.” You moaned around your finger. “Its sooooo good. Guys it's so good.”

“I can think of something else that tastes better.” Bucky said, smirking.

“Hmm. Is that right?” you said, looking up at him.

“That’s right” Bucky said, before pulling you in for a kiss.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, as he grabbed your waists and lifted you up ands sat you on the counter. You deepened the kiss, allowing Bucky’s tongue to enter your mouth.

When the need for air was all too much, you broke away. Bucky continuing to kiss down your neck.

You looked over to find Steve looking at you both. Lust in his eyes.

You made a come here motion with your finger, telling him to come to you.

Steve walked over to you, you ran one of your hands up the inside of his shirt, tracing his muscles with your finger, as he starting kissing down your jaw making his way to your neck.

Bucky and Steve were now both kissing, biting, and sucking marks on your skin. Marking their territory.

Bucky broke away from your neck, grinning when he seen his work. He grabbed the hem of your tank top, and pulled it over your head, and pulling his off after yours. Steve followed suit, and rid himself of his own shirt before going back to kissing your neck.

Smiling mischievously, you slightly turned and  stuck your fingers back in the chocolate frosting, and smeared it on Steve’s chest, and licked the excess off your fingers.

Steve looked at you, and you smiled at him before you leaned forward to lick the chocolate off his body.

“Mmm. Stevie you taste so good” you said, as you went to lick more of the chocolate from his chest.

As you were paying attention to Steve, Bucky had taken a generous amount of frosting, and smeared it all over your chest and torso, not being careful of your bra. You looked down and seen just how much chocolate Bucky had put on you.

There wasn’t an inch of skin that wasn’t covered in frosting, and your white bra was streaked with chocolate too. 

“Well, this is no good anymore” you said before reaching behind you and popping your bra open. Steve and Bucky slid the straps down your arms, exposing your breasts to them. Bucky threw your bra across the kitchen, before they guided you to lay down across the counter on your back.

Simultaneously, Bucky and Steve started licking the chocolate off your body. Steve grabbed one of your boobs and started kneading it in his large hand, as his tongue went to work cleaning you up.

Bucky trailed his tongue up your stomach, until his mouth reached your breast. His tongue flicked across your nipple, before sucking it into his mouth. You arched your back and moaned from the sensations they were giving you. 

Steve stood up straight and his hands moved to your shorts, and unbuttoned them, you raised your hips to help him take your pants off. He grabbed the waistline of your shorts and pulled them down your legs, leaving you in only your underwear.

He started slowly kissing up your legs, taking his time as he went.  When he got to your thigh, he nipped at the soft skin.

Bucky moved his metal arm to the apex of your thighs, rubbing you through the fabric of your panties.

“mmmm. Buck” you moaned out, wanting more than what they were giving you. Steve had started kissing up your body again, marking your skin as he went. “You know you shouldn’t tease the birthday girl.”

Bucky dipped his hand inside your underwear. Running his fingers through your slit. “Shit doll. This all for us? She soaked, Steve. Shes so fucking wet.”

“Hmm. Is that right?”

“God, yes. You guys, pleeease! I need you!”

Bucky easily slipped a finger into your soaked cunt, lazily pumping in and out. “Which one of us do you want first?”

When you had sex, both boys weren't always involved. Sometimes it was just you and Steve, sometimes it was just you and Bucky, but on some occasions, both boys would be there, but they would let you pick who you wanted to fuck first, and the other would wait for the other man to finish for their turn.

“Both.. ahh. I want.. I want you both.. I wanna feel so full.” You said.

Steve looked at Bucky, frowning slightly. “You.. you want both of us at the same time?” You nodded. “Y/N, are you sure?”

“Yes, Steve! I'm sure! Its something ive been thinking about for a while now, and I wanna try it. Plus its my birthday, you wouldn’t want to upset me on my birthday, would you?”

“No, Doll. But we also don’t want to hurt you either. That’s umm. A lot.. for you to take at once.” Bucky said, worry crossing his face.

“I can take it. And if I can't, If its too much for me, I'll tell you. But guys, please. I really want to try.”

Bucky and Steve looked at each other.

“Do you wanna go for it?” Steve asked Bucky “If you want to, then I guess lets do it.”

“Who am I to deny our girl what she wants? And on her birthday?” Bucky said, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder, and making his way to your room, Steve following behind.

You squealed as he slapped your ass before tossing you on the bed. You scooted up, and rested against the headboard, watching them undress, waiting for them to join you on the bed.

Bucky and Steve kicked off their boots and started to take off their pants. Their cocks painfully obvious in their fabric confines. Steve shed his jeans, and he was left in his tight boxer briefs. As he eased his underwear down, your eyes flicked to Bucky. His jeans making their way down his legs, leaving him completely naked. This man had never worn underwear for as long as you had known him, as if he didn’t believe in them.

You looked between both of your boys, licking your lips as you took in the sight of both of their large cocks standing at attention.

“Are you guys going to join me, or are you just gonna stand there and tease me?”

Steve walked around to the side of the bed to lie down next to you, as Bucky grabbed your ankles and pulled you down the bed, as he crawled onto the bed, and laid between your thighs.

Bucky gripped your underwear and ripped them in two, not wanting to take the time to pull them off you.

“Bucky!”

“Sorry doll’ he smirked, “ill replace them.”

Before you could say another word, his mouth was on you, licking into your tight cunt.

Your hands immediately went to Bucky’s hair, tangling your fingers in his long brown locks.

As Bucky went to work eating you out, Steve began kissing your body, and grabbing one of your breasts in his hands, massaging it and taking your nipple in his fingers. His other hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking himself lazily.

Bucky’s mouth was so skilled, it took no time at all for him to have you writhing on the bed, pulling his hair, and screaming out as he made you come. Bucky kept licking you, as he worked you through your orgasm.

As he sat up, you looked at him. His mouth was glistening with your slick, and his eyes were so blown black with lust, you could barely see the blue of his irises.

“Fuck, doll. That tastes way better than the chocolate.” He leaned down and kissed you, his tongue entering your mouth, tasting yourself on his tongue.

You broke away from the kiss and sat up, pulling Steves mouth and hand from your body. Guiding him to the spot that you previously inhabited, telling him to lay on his back.

You turned around, facing Bucky, grabbed Steve’s cock, and straddled him, guiding him to your opening before sinking down on him.

All three of you moaned. You from the feeling of Steve filling you up so good. Steve from the feeling of your tight cunt wrapped perfectly around his cock. And Bucky from the front row view sight of you being stretched around Steve.

Steve put his hands on your hips as he allowed you to adjust to the stretch. You rolled your hips, insinuating him it was okay for him to move now.

He lifted you up and brought you back down on his cock, and then again, before he started his thrusting into you. “Shit, you feel so good”

Bucky started stroking himself as he watched you ride Steve. “Don’t.. Fuck. Don’t you dare come without being inside me.” You told him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, babe” he gave you a wink.

You stopped your ministrations on Steve to lean over to the bedside table and grabbed a small bottle of lube from the drawer.

You rocked your hips against Steve’s again, making him move. You reached forward and grabbed Bucky's hip, bringing him towards you.

You snapped the lid of the lube open, and squirt some into your hand. You reached out and took Bucky’s cock into your hand, replacing his own.

You started stroking him, making sure to cover his member with the lube. You were going to need the extra lubrication if you expected both of these very large men to slip inside of you.

Your finger dipped into his slit, eliciting a low moan from him. Your hand continued to glide down his shaft and back up again, twisting at the head.

“Are you ready?” You asked him. He hesitated, then nodded. Twisting around, you looked at Steve, silently asking him the same question. He stilled, and replied “Ready as I'll ever be.”

“Remember, if you can’t take it. If its too much, you tell us. We really don’t wanna fuckin hurt you, Doll.”

“I know Buck. And I will. Now come here.”

Bucky inched closer to you, as you leaned back on Steve, giving Bucky more room to work. You placed your arms on either side of Steve on the bed, and Steve grabbed your waist, stabilizing you so that you didn’t fall over.

Steve pulled out, so that only the head of his cock was still inside of you.

Bucky took hold of his dick, and guided it to your entrance, and slowly started to push in.

Steve hissed as Bucky’s cock brushed the head of his.

Bucky stopped to look at your face. Making sure he wasn’t hurting you, but so far, so good.

As he slid in further, his cock sliding against Steve’s as he went. He had his eyes trained on you the entire time, watching your face.

As soon as he was fully seated inside of you, he nodded at Steve, who slowly began to move. Your face winced at the very new feeling of being this full. You weren’t gonna lie, the stretch hurt a little, but the pain was borderline pleasurable. As soon as you got used to them both being inside you, you would be golden.

“Steve. Stop.” Bucky said. Steve stopped instantly.

Your eyes shot open, not even realizing they had been closed. You looked at Bucky. “Why are you stopping?”

“We’re hurting you. I seen it on your face. We’re too much for you.”

You leaned up, wincing again as the change of position made them sink that much more into you. You rested your palm on his face, “No. Its okay. I want you to keep going. It's just, the feeling of being this full is new. I'm not used to being this stretched. I swear. Im fine. Now, can we get this show on the road?” Bucky nodded, and you placed a kiss on his jawline before resuming your previous position.

You nodded your head, signaling them to continue.

Bucky stayed fully seated in you, as Steve pulled out and thrust back into you. All three of you moaning. Bucky and Steve from being surrounded by your tight walls and their cocks rubbing against each others. You from just being so full, and loving the way it felt to be impaled by both of your lovers at the same time.

Bucky and Steve moved in sync, almost like they had done this a time or two before. As one slid out, the other thrust in.

Anything you tried to say just came out in moans and sounded like nonsense. They were making you feel so good, and by the pants and grunts they were making, you could tell you were making them feel good too.

Bucky thrust into you, Steve pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back into you making you lose everything. You came undone between the two of them. Your pussy tightening up around them like a vice grip as your walls contracted, leaving them unable to move, until your walls relaxed again.

As soon as they were able to move again, they continued their thrusting. One after the other.

“Oh, god. You guys feel so fucking good. Fuck. Come for me.” You could tell they were about to finish soon. Their hips starting to falter, and they slowed down a bit.

After a few more thrusts, they were both coming. You could feel each rope of come splattering your walls. They kept moving until everything had been milked from them.

You felt the mixture of your juices and their come seep out of you, as they both slowly and carefully pulled out of you. 

Bucky collapsed on one side of the bed, and Steve moved over to the other side, lying you in the middle.

You cuddled into both of them and closed your eyes before muttering, “Best. Birthday. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
